We shall continue work along the four lines enumerated below: 1) The testing and improving of the variable frequency phase fluorometer will be completed. 2) The anisotropic rotations of fluorophores in liposomes and eventually membranes by the differential polarized phase fluorometry, will be characterized. 3) We shall continue the studies on pressure effects on globular proteins: Some chemical reactions of lysozyme will be studied at pressures at which native and denatured domains coexist in the protein. Observations on gamma-globulin pressure-denaturation will also be made. 4) The transfer studies will be continued employing both serum albumin and S100 protein from pigs brains. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Bernard Valeur and Gregorio Weber (1977) Resolution of the fluorescence excitation spectrum of indole into the 1La and 1Lb excitation bands. Photochemistry and Photobiology, 25. Gregorio Weber (1977) Theory of differential phase fluorometry: Detection of anisotropic molecular rotations. J. Chemical Physics, in press, (scheduled for 5/1/77).